A seat as a slide body may be provided slidably about a floor of a passenger room as a car body. At the seat, an electronic device such as a seat sensor sensing seating of a passenger is mounted. Therefore, various wiring-harness routing device routing a wiring harness between the floor and the seat is used for connecting the electronic device provide at the seat and the electronic device fixed at the floor in the car in which the slidable seat is provided (see Patent document 1).
A wiring-harness routing device 201 shown in FIGS. 19-21 was invented by the present inventors and filed to Japan Patent Office (Application number 2009-99100). The wiring-harness routing device 201 in patent pending routes a wiring harness 10 between a floor 207 (shown in FIG. 21) of a passenger room as a car body of a car and a seat 200 (shown in FIG. 19) provided slidably about the floor 207 as a slide body. A mat 208 is laid on the floor 207. The seat 200 is arranged above the floor 207 and the mat 208 along a direction Y.
The wiring-harness routing device 201 includes a wiring harness 10, a long-cylindrical shaped rail 2 fixed at the floor 207, a support body 203 mounted slidably at the rail 2 and supporting the seat 200, a protector 204 connected with the support body 203 so as to slide interlockingly with the support body 203 and lead the wiring harness 10 toward the seat 200, a receiving section 205 receiving an extra length of the wiring harness 10 to be curved into a U-shape, and a guide member 206 guiding the wiring harness 10 led out through an end of the rail 2 into the receiving section 205.
The above-mentioned wiring harness 10 is formed by a plurality of electric wires 12 and a corrugated tube 11 receiving the electric wires 12.
The above-mentioned rail 2 is formed as shown in FIG. 21 by a flat bottom wall 22 arranged on the floor 207, a pair of side walls 23 extending toward the seat 200 from both ends along a widthwise (direction X) of the bottom wall 22, that is upwardly, a pair of lower walls 24 extending from a top end of each side wall 23 so as to part from each other and face to the floor, a pair of second side walls 25 extending upwardly from each end at a side far from the side wall 23 of the lower walls 24, a pair of top walls 26 extending from a top end of each second side wall 25 so as to near to each other and face to the lower walls 24, and a pair of inner walls 27 extending from each end at a side far from the second side wall 25 of each top wall 26 toward the bottom wall 22. The rail 2 is formed to have the same cross-section between one end and the other end thereof along the lengthwise direction of the rail 2 (direction Z). In other words, the rail 2 is formed into a long cylindrical shape so as to have an opening 20 at each of the both ends along a lengthwise direction of the rail 2.
The above-mentioned pair of inner walls 27 has a gap therebetween and a gap between the bottom wall 22 and it. A slit 21 opening at a top side of the rail 2, that is a side near to the seat 200, is formed between the pair of inner walls 27 so as to extend from one end to the other end along a lengthwise direction of the rail 2. A pair of rooms 28a, 28b enclosed by the lower wall 24, the second side wall 25, the top wall 26 and the inner wall 27 is formed at the both sides along the direction X of the slit 21. A room 29 is formed under the slit 21 and the pair of rooms 28a, 28b so as to communicate the pair of rooms 28a, 28b to each other.
The support body 203 is arranged at an outside of the rail 2 as shown in FIGS. 20, 21, and formed by a seat mount member 230, a slide member 231 located in the rail 2, and a not-shown roller mounted at the slide member 231. An outer plate 232 arranged at one end in a widthwise direction of the slide member 231 and the roller mounted at the outer plate 232 are received slidably along the direction Z in the room 28a of the rail 2. An outer plate 233 arranged at the other end in the widthwise direction of the slide member 231 and the roller mounted at the outer plate 233 are received slidably along the direction Z in the room 28b of the rail 2.
The protector 204 is provided with a wiring-harness hold member 240 holding the wiring harness 10 led out from the receiving section 5 and led into the one room 28b of the rail 2, a lead-out member 241 extending L-shaped cylindrically from the wiring-harness hold member 240 so as to pass through the slit 21 of the rail 2 and a gap 208a of a mat 208 toward a passenger room and guiding the wiring harness 10 therethrough toward the seat 200, and a joint member 242 fixed and jointed at an end of the support member 203 by a bolt. The wiring-harness hold member 240 holds the wiring harness 240 by clamping one end of the corrugated tube 11. The lead-out member 241 passes an electric wire 12 led out from the one end of the corrugated tube 11 clamped by the wiring-harness hold member 240.